OVERVIEW ABSTRACT The California National Primate Research Center (CNPRC), located at the University of California, Davis, requests funds to renew the base operating grant #P51-OD011107 for the next five year period (May 1, 2018 through April 30, 2023). Currently in the 56th year of operation, the CNPRC serves a range of NIH-supported investigators and industry partners nationwide. From inception through the current year, the CNPRC has been highly responsive to the research community by providing high quality animals, facilities, tools, and services driven by the intellectual infrastructure of the Core Scientists in the service of our Mission: ?To improve human health and quality of life through support of exceptional nonhuman primate research programs?. The goals for the next funding period are reflected in the following Specific Aims: (1) Conduct state-of-the-art research and scientifically contribute to the understanding and treatment of human disease with nonhuman primate models across the age spectrum, (2) Provide exceptional nonhuman primate expertise and services to investigators at the local, regional, and national levels to advance NIH-supported research excellence, (3) Mentor and train the next generation of translational investigators with nonhuman primate expertise, and (4) Ensure the highest standards of responsible conduct of research and animal care. We will continue to emphasize team science aimed at major human health problems across the lifespan, with the goal of moving beyond traditional interdisciplinary efforts to true convergence on the research problems being addressed. Support is requested for Administrative Services (Director's Office, Administration and Operations Services, Information Technology Services, Facilities Improvement), Primate Services (Colony Management and Research Services, National Institute on Aging Colony, Primate Medicine Services, Anatomic and Clinical Pathology Services, Population and Behavioral Health Services, Genetics Management Services), Service Cores (Flow Cytometry, Inhalation Exposure, Multimodal Imaging, Primate Assay Laboratory), Scientific Research Units (Infectious Diseases, Neuroscience and Behavior, Reproductive Sciences and Regenerative Medicine, Respiratory Diseases), and for Outreach, the Pilot Research Program, and NPRC Consortium activities. Our over-arching goal is to achieve translational impact through preclinical programs housed at the CNPRC as well as through collaborative teams that reach out locally, nationally, and globally. We are committed to developing and providing a wide range of research opportunities that maximize use of the nonhuman primate model to improve human health. The institutional commitment from UC Davis to the CNPRC has been reinforced in a manner that will facilitate our role in moving nonhuman primate research into the next era of convergent biomedical research.